


Team Bonding

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Dom/Dom/sub Dynamics, Iron Agent, M/M, Phil and Tony have a live in sub, Smoking, Team Bonding, Who is named David, but neither Phil or David are actually in this, ironagent - Freeform, irontie - Freeform, nat whoops everyone at cards, no alcohol cause Tony is recovering, no other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites the Avengers over to his house for cards, and Steve investigates the photos on Tony and Phil's mantle. A glimpse into the Coulson household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> All you really need to know is Phil and Tony have been married four/five years, and live together. Tony has a daughter from a previous marriage he rarely sees.

Steve knows they're married of course- anyone who could see a tabloid knew Tony was married to Phil Coulson, but he'd never actually been in Phil and Tony's house. Clint and Natasha had been a few times, but Steve, Thor and Bruce never had. So when Tony invited them all over to play cards, they agreed, if only to see the house.

He looked up as Tony cursed, Natasha laying down a hand with a grin, and raking in the pile of candy. Tony was smoking, all of them sitting on the floor around a coffee table in front of a gorgeous stone fireplace. They all had various drinks, though no alcohol, since Tony didn't keep it anymore. It was surprisingly low key and fun. 

Tony didn't spend a whole lot of time with the Avengers, not since Rhodey took over as Iron Patriot, but they still lived in Stark tower, and he still made almost all their equipment. Steve had abandoned the card game, looking at the pictures on the mantle curiously. 

There's a picture where Phil's all scruffy and Tony is clean shaven, both doused in beads. One with a younger blond boy, one on each side with an arm around him, the boy beaming with a white collar on. 

"Hey Tony, who is this?" Tony looked up, and grinned. "That would be David." "Who is he? You guys look close." "He's..." Tony hesitated, and then shrugged. "David's our live in sub. He's currently at medical school, but he lives here when he's not." 

Everyone paused and looked at him. He shrugged, not looking ashamed. "Picked him up in a club, and kept in touch. After the fourth or fifth time, we asked him to stay. He said yes. It's not a very interesting story." He snickered, and Steve shook his head, smiling as he looked at the other pictures. Tony's daughter, one of Phil, Clint and Natasha.. And one that looks like a candid photo. It appeared to be SHIELD headquarters and it was Phil and Tony facing each other, fingers loosely laced while they smiled. 

Steve liked that one, it seemed organic in a way that the others didn't have. 

"Why the Fuck are we letting Natasha play again?" Clint exclaimed, and Thor laughed as Natasha trumped them all thoroughly. Steve smiled. He's glad they did this, it's nice to get an insight into Tony's life. Small as it is.


End file.
